Frostbitten
by Chibi-Nikoru
Summary: *Prologue* Leaving old memories and a life behind, Makimachi Misao and her mother move to Tokyo. It’s there that she meets someone strange, someone who she might be able to save, and who might save her in return. (E/M)


Disclaimer: All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to Watsuki-sama. DAMMIT!! If I had a million dollars...  
  
Summary:  
  
Leaving old memories and a life behind, Makimachi Misao and her mother move to Tokyo. It's there that she meets someone strange, someone who she might be able to save, and who might save her in return.  
  
  
  
"..." Denotes speech '...' Denotes thoughts  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, this is an AU fic, and there might be instances where characters will be OOC. Get it? Got it? Good.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FROSTBITTEN  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer rain pounded down, soaking her until she could feel nothing. That was it, there was no more. Her heart had been ripped out, and he didn't care. Didn't want to care. She was sitting on a bench in the park, recalling the afternoon's events.  
  
** ** **  
  
The sky had begun to cloud over, but it hadn't dampened her spirits in the least. She was ready, finally ready to tell him how she felt. Oh, how long had it been? As far back as she could remember.  
  
Standing, she saw him reading under the canopy in his backyard.  
  
She called out to him. "Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama!"  
  
He turned, and inclined his head slightly. Taking this as invitation, Misao bounded over the fence and plopped down beside him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Misao-chan." He said monotonously, eyes glancing to where she sat beside him. "What brings you here?"  
  
She wrung her hands nervously, biting her lower lip for courage. "I...I have something that I want to tell you."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Well, you see...I'm in love with you, and have been since as far back as I can remember, so...I was wondering how you felt about me?" She spoke very quickly, but he could hear her voice quaver.  
  
"Gomen, Misao-chan, but..." He hesitated, and everything that he had come to know was changed.  
  
Misao stiffened. She knew it. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he didn't love her back! How could someone like him have any romantic interest in a girl who was loud and overly enthusiastic about everything?  
  
"Don't." She cut in. "I already know what you are going to say, and I don't want to hear the truth."  
  
Misao stood abruptly and fled. She didn't care where she was going, she just had to get away.  
  
The rest of his sentence fell on deaf ears.  
  
"But...I can't love you..."  
  
He broke down, and the rain mirrored his tears. He cursed himself and his denial. It was his silence and hesitation that had deprived him of the one thing he needed. Aoshi had never gotten a chance to tell her how deeply he cared, and now she would never know.  
  
** ** **  
  
Misao bit back another sob. It was over before it had even begun. It was almost comical how life could serve up such a slap in the face. She had known him ever since her mother introduced her to him that fateful day at his fifth birthday party. Misao's mother and Aoshi's mother were good friends, so it was expected that she would be there.  
  
She was three, and wasn't quite sure of what was going on, but she knew that the black-haired boy wearing the funny hat looked interesting...even to a three-year-old Misao.  
  
From then on, she went out of her way to talk to and spend time with Aoshi, usually bombarding him in his backyard, where he could be found most afternoons. It was during these times that she began to feel something beyond friendship for the boy. First, it was a childhood crush, then an infatuation of sorts...but now that she was sixteen, and old enough to rationalize and comprehend these feelings, she was sure it was love.  
  
His quiet, calm demeanor intrigued her, for Aoshi always had an air of mystery about him. Even though she had known him for thirteen years, she still felt that he was hiding something from her. She thought he had cared for her in some ways. Aoshi was always there to protect her from her little problems, or willing to lend an ear when she babbled on about nothing...  
  
But everything had changed. Nothing would be the same again, now that she new the truth. Reality had jipped her again, and now she felt like a fool, investing so much time and effort into a hopeless cause.  
  
"Look on the bright side...at least I won't have to make that stupid tea anymore!" She sniffed, a small smile gracing her lips. Misao stood, and brushed her long ebony bangs out of her eyes. "Maybe, just maybe, there's someone else for me?"  
  
A homeless man who sat under a large tree looked up to see a girl with a determined expression on her face trudge past.  
  
  
  
** ** **  
  
Mrs. Makimachi had been wondering about the whereabouts of her daughter for the past two hours. She was sure nothing serious had happened, but that still didn't quell the inkling she felt that something was wrong.  
  
Coincidentally, she heard the front door open quietly, and close in the same fashion.  
  
"Misao, honey! Where have you been. I was beginning to worry about you." She walked into the entrance hall and flicked on the light. Her daughter was in the process of removing her shoes, but she was soaked to the bone. "Goodness! What happened? I thought you were only next door!"  
  
Misao forced a smile as she turned to her mother. "I was, but I guess it was raining harder than I thought?" Even though she had already dealt with the situation (in her mind), the hurt still lingered.  
  
Mrs. Makimachi's expression relaxed, and she grinned at her daughter.  
  
"Well that's good to know. Misao, honey, I have something important to tell you."  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOA!! I fixed it....I agree, it was a bit out in the open. Let me know if the newly added bits help to clarify things?  
  
Well what did you think? It's just this idea that I have had swimming around in my mind for a few days, so I thought I'd try it out. Now remember, this is only a short prologue, so any added chapters will definitely be longer.  
  
Tell me!! All thoughts, criticism, suggestions, etc. are welcome!!  
  
Go on!! Press the button and tell me all!! 


End file.
